


What The Rain Brought In

by tomfics



Series: Tom Hiddleston Short Fics [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Natural Disaster, Rain, abandoned house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfics/pseuds/tomfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You both found comfort in a abandoned house. The rain was so strong, it would take a while before anyone could come to your rescue. You had walked, holding onto Thomas, fighting the stream that clang to your legs......</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Rain Brought In

You both found comfort in a abandoned house. The rain was so strong, it would take a while before anyone could come to your rescue. You had walked, holding onto Thomas, fighting the stream that clang to your legs.

When you got inside, you both quickly made your way up the stairs, trying to find way out of the water. The wooden stairs were slippery and your fingers wrapped desperately against the back of Tom’s shirt. Which clang snugly against his skin.

 

Upstairs was dark. You both sat on the cold floor, bodies tired and drenched. The clothes heavy and wet, making your bodies tremble against the wind. The windows broken letting in all the cold that made your bones shiver.

He finally spoke. -We aren’t doing any favors to our bodies, keeping ourselves in our drenched clothes. -He spoke, as he removed his white button down shirt. He was standing and you could see his lean muscles against the lightening that occasionally illuminated the whole room.

In a couple of minutes he had unglued his wet clothes from his body, standing only in boxers. You sighed, blushing and got up. You were trembling so much, he was right. You walked to the adjacent room, away from Tom, and started removing your sweater and jeans. You stayed in your bra and panties.

You hesitantly walked back, but you didn’t find him. -Tom? -You called. You didn’t want to be alone.

-Here. -His voice came from another room. You followed the sound of his voice and found him looking at a sofa. -There’s a sofa here. -It had been the only proper furnish yet on this house. You smiled at the excitement in his voice. Forgetting for a bit your situation. Tom turned to you, and you could feel his eyes burning through you. A strong thunder sounded and you involuntarily ran to him and gripped at his arm. He wrapped his hand with yours and took you to the couch, pushing your head against his chest. You could feel his breathing, and his heartbeat. You closed your eyes.

-We will be fine. -He said as he wrapped his arms over you, trying to warm you by rubbing his hands against your skin. You lifted your head and looked at him, you didn’t care anymore. You wanted him so bad. You leaned to his face, your eyes half-closed, your nose lightly touching his cheek. His hand held you tighter. Your breathing melted together, and you kissed. A fire burning inside.

You propped yourself on his lap, feeling his excitement against you. You moved your hips, moaning his name. -Oh, Thomas..

One of his hand grabbed the back of your head, tangling his fingers in your hair. The other unwrapped the bra off your body and soon his hand was enveloping your breasts and playing with your nipples. -Oh, God. -He moaned against your ear.

He lowered you against the couch, towering over you on his knees. You both were lost in each other. You hands reached for his boxers. And soon, you both were completely nude. He paused, looking at your eyes that shone in the darkness. -Are you sure? -You answered by grabbing him by his neck and kissing him passionately. He entered you, desperate, moaning at the warmth and wetness of your body.

You tasted the rain on his skin, licking and sucking on his shoulder and neck. Your nails running through his back. Your lips found each other again as your hips moved quickly, searching for that ecstasy.

The only sounds were the strong rain, the thunders, and your heavy breaths.


End file.
